Dark of the Moon
by Pernshinigami
Summary: Twice a year the kyuubi goes into heat, and normally Naruto's friends stand guard. But Shika and Neji are gone, and Naruto needs a mate when the maple leaves rattle. How long? For the dark of the moon. NaruSai mention of NaruNeji and NaruShika.


Notes: I've read some of the Naru/Sai fanfics on here. Let me tell you. There are only a few of them, and THEY ARE PATHETIC PEOPLES!!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING????????? GET YOUR REARS IN GEAR!!!!!!! NARU-CHAN'S UPSET CAUSE HIS SASUKE WENT BYE BYE!!! WE NEED A SAI-CHAN TO CHEER HIM UP!!!!!!! GET WRITING PEOPLES!!!! (waves cheerleader fans back and forth and directs the Pika Chorus (tm) to start up a tune)

THIS. is how you write NaruSai. Got that??? Smooth, sexy, and steamy!!!!!

Observate. :P

* * *

Naruto shivered as the stormy skies sent gusts of chilly wind down the streets of Konoha. He had to /hurry/ home. The new moon and the red leaves of the momiji, the maple leaves, made the oncoming night dangerous for a jinchu. Normally Naruto spent those two nights of the year holed up in the Hyuuga compound, or barricaded in the Nara residence. Naruto had a strong affection for Neji, and Shikamaru both enjoyed men and was single.

And when a sexually starved Kyuubi loosed itself for a few days twice a year, single and sexy was a good thing.

It was either the momiji or the sakura and the new moon that set it off. Tsunade had explained that for jinchu, it was natural. They were in tune with the earth beneath their feet, even if their minds weren't, their bodies were. Eventually their bodies fused with the seal, and their bodies became a mixture of human and animal. Naruto could, for example, smell or hear things just as well as Kiba now.

And it was the worst bit of luck that both Shikamaru and Neji were gone. Naruto now had no choice but to go to his apartment, batten down the hatches, and hang on for the ride.

"What's up dickless?" The term held more endearment now than it did bite.

Naruto froze. "Sai you do /not/ want to bother me right now. Just leave me alone."

Sai looked about shocked when Naruto finally turned to see his face.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you looking so grumpy? Are you afraid of the dark."

Naruto would normally be mad as hell, but he felt the first shiver down his spine. He was /very/ far away from his apartment. His eyes flashed, shaking his head. "Not now… not here…" He hissed softly.

"…" Sai watched, though he was new to expression or emotion, it didn't take a genius to recognize his teammate's distress. "What's wrong with you?" He asked gently, moving closer.

"Hands… off…" Naruto growled, the whiskers spreading along his face, then moving back again. He was shaking head to foot.

"The kyuubi? Naruto." Sai moved in urgently, taking Naruto's wrist sharply. This was /exactly/ what ROOT had assigned him to prevent, disaster with the Kyuubi.

"Sai hands off! I'll be fine if I can get to my apartment."

"How about you start by telling me what's wrong?" Sai said softly.

"The fox…" Naruto husked, finally surrendering to it and leaning against Sai, his balance slowly failing. "Twice a year… the Kyuubi has to mate…" Naruto trembled in his arms. "Usually Neji or Shikamaru… but they're both gone… I have to get to my apartment… I don't want this… to happen in public…" He shivered.

Sai's eyes widened, and his mind reached several conclusions at a /very/ rapid pace. This wasn't a threat to the village, but it was a threat to Naruto. Mainly to his dignity. If either of Naruto's 'partners' were absent, he would likely get horny enough to be vulnerable; either to attack, or worse, to rape.

And that was unthinkable.

The Kyuubi could not get into hands outside the village, and Naruto could not be harmed. That both his superiors and Tsunade had made clear. Shikamaru was a chunin capable of devising enough traps to frustrate an Akatsuki and Neji was both a prodigy and a jonin. If either or both were present, then Naruto had adequate guards. They were not.

The logical conclusion would be to offer himself to Naruto. Sai had hidden his feelings for Naruto for awhile. It was something Kakashi, though unfamiliar with him, had recognized soon enough. Sai had realized later that Kakashi had purposefully left the gay porno out where Sai could reach it. He knew how gay men had sex, and he /knew/ that he was gay. He wrapped an arm around Naruto, who was obviously in distress, and murmured softly enough that only he could hear. "You can spend those days at my place." He murmured softly. "I will gladly give myself to you… Uzumaki Naruto. My house is closer. Come…" It was both a question and a command. At the very least Sai could restrain Naruto until Tsunade could be brought in the next morning.

"S… Sai…" Naruto growled.

"Please…, Naruto… make your choice before its too late." Sai pleaded in his infuriatingly quiet tones. He could feel a growing bulge between Naruto's thighs rubbing against his own leg.

"T… take me with you… Sai…" Naruto's tone was husky, his hair fluffing out, almost like a mane. "Th… thank you… S…sai… I need you to… take me…" Naruto wouldn't regret it he knew, even half hazed from the fox's lust. Sai reminded him so much of Sasuke.

"Alright… hang on…" Sai made the seal to poof them to his home at the edge of the village. They were near the door, and Sai bolted it shut. He draped a small black handkerchief on the bolt for the window, making sure the curtains were closed and the lock secured. ANBU tended to bring each other messages by sneaking in the window. Placing the black handkerchief was the sign that one was /not/ to be disturbed, and normally the implications were romantic, though sometimes it was for mourning purposes, for medical rest, for working on a project… in this case Sai didn't care if it told the world 'do not disturb, I got tail tonight.'

Naruto mewled suddenly, nibbling lightly on his ear. "Its so hot…" Naruto's voice was husky with lust. His eyes had 'slitted' as if he'd been in battle, but the pupils were wide. Incisors were slowly inching into fangs.

"Sai… listen to me… Kyuubi is gruff, rough even, but she won't kill in this state…" Sai listened carefully, obviously Naruto was trying to give him last minute warnings. Sai read peoples actions even if he didn't read their emotions. "She will try to mark you the first time she… we… cum. Let her… but make your dominance clear without causing harm. The fox understands friend and foe. And she understands mate. As long as you don't try to hurt either of us, she won't hurt you."

Sai would wonder later how Naruto could figure out the demon's gender. For now he listened attentively, his fingers running little circles on Naruto's palms.

The whiskers on Naruto's face lengthened and the markings blurred. His hair fuzzed out into a mane. His fangs were fully formed, fingernails hardening into claws. They were still standing, as Sai slowly let his hitaiate down and loosened his shirt, removing the half jacket and the netting beneath it.

Naruto was circling like a vixen, a claw carefully undoing his shirt. Kyuubi suddenly took the rest of the wave. Naruto felt her override him and suddenly they were one. He growled, regarding this creature that wanted him, wanted to hold him. Naruto let out a soft purr, walking over to Sai and stroking a nail up his well toned stomach and chest. Sai tensed, nervous. Naruto growled softly, nuzzling Sai.

The fox knew, this one was new, unmated, but he was such a fine creature. The affection and finesse of a true lady was needed. "Sai…" Naruto growled softly. His gruff voice husked the name in his lover's ear for a moment, "sai…" A gentle finger combed through Sai's hair, licking at his neck.

A careful claw worked at Sai's pant zipper, slipping the garment off gently. The white eyed one would have been moaning by now, caressing and nibbling back and nuzzling at the fox's cheek. The spiky one with the lazy stare would have had his pants off already, stroking her arousal and using every limb, every digit, every movement to play her like a minstrel's biwa.

This new one would need to be guided, but as Naruto carefully undid his own pants and nibbled his way down Sai's neck, the fox knew he would be worth it. The kit would love him, she would love him, the world would turn on its proper axis, and perhaps, this time, Naruto would free the female one long enough to have kits of his own. This male body was so restrictive; and the kyuubi longed to feel the subtle thrill of motherhood once more.

Sai let out a soft, husky moan, responding to Naruto's treatment. It was incredible, his body was slowly waking up, slowly becoming alive. He moved so that Naruto's leg was twined around his, then gently pushed the two of them back onto the bed, giving Naruto a kiss on the forehead. He leaned over and kissed Naruto gently. "I'll be back." He whispered.

He stood, moving to the bathroom to find something for lubricant. Aaah, hand lotion. Simple, gentle cocoa butter. Sai could spread it anywhere on his body and it wouldn't hurt or sting.

Naruto purred softly when Sai returned with the lotion. The quiet nin slicked his fingers, moving his index around the edge of the entrance. Naruto moaned. "Go on damnit," Naruto hissed huskily.

Sai pushed the first two fingers in, slickening, stretching. Naruto hissed, growling, demanding almost. Sai was startled when suddenly Naruto bucked under his fingers.

The fox growled, that was tickling. What was it with humans and this thing called lubricant? The stimulation had her trembling in anticipation as the quiet one slickened his own arousal… mmm… that one was big enough to make this worth her wiles.

Naruto growled softly grabbing the other and hauling him down. Instead of a kiss it was a gentle nip to the ear and a gentle lick along the jaw line. "Please."

"Hai… kitsune-ko." Sai let out a soft, masculine growl.

Tentative, unsure of what to expect, Sai nosed himself gently inside. Then he carefully pushed further.

Naruto hissed, wrapping his arms around Sai's supple, powerful waist. This was a body honed for years. Lithe and agile. The fingers now covered in lotion and kneeding his chest were soft and talented from years of delicate brushstrokes.

Sai let his eyes flutter closed as he explored the new sensations flooding his skin. The musky scent of a lover fully aroused, the searing, squirming pressure surrounding him, the arms wrapped to his waist and the hands on his hips. And finally when Sai felt able, he began to move.

He was limber, rippling. He began to thrust, gently, probing. Naruto groaned. Yesssss, that was it. The frenzied hiss that escaped his throat was pure vixen. Thrusting deeper, Sai felt Naruto begin to squeeze. "Oh gods. Oh Kami…" Sai moaned, damn, it felt so good.

Naruto snarled, his cries becoming insistent. Sai cried out in both shock, pain and pleasure as fox nails gently squeezed his hips. "Harder…" Naruto growled. The fox needed it, that one place on the male body that made this horrible ordeal for her bearable. Naruto's mind agreed, craving that first release that would allow his mind to return to relative coherence.

Sai hit it, Naruto's prostate, and a yowl escaped the jinchu's throat. Naruto yanked him down, licking, nipping. Sai's entire ear, jaw, neck and shoulder would be bruised in the morning, though Sakura would likely be discretely willing to heal the hickies for him. Naruto growled and trembled in pleasure. "Harder…" Sai pushed harder. "Harder…" Stars were showing behind Naruto's eyes. "Yes… mmmrrrr yess…." Naruto was /purring/!

Sai couldn't hold himself back. "Hnnnngg…" This was pure, unadulterated, lustful abandon. Sai had less experience than Naruto. The wall burst, but in reaction Naruto growled as he came, spurting against that supple, lithe stomach that made his belly tremble and his mouth salivate.

Naruto growled loudly, clutching at Sai suddenly, sharply. One hand dug into his buttocks, and the other held him close so that Naruto could deliver the mating bite. Sai cried out softly, falling limply to the side.

Naruto husked softly, growling. But red was slowly melting to blue. "Naruto, are you okay?"

"For tonight…" Naruto whispered.

"Tsunade will be looking for you in the morning."

"I trust baa-chan… but I'm tired Sai, can't we sleep?"

"Will you be safe going out tomorrow? So that we can let everyone know you're okay?"

"You'll have to go for her, I'm out for a few days."

"How long?"

"Until the dark of the moon."

Outside the wind howled. The leaves rattled. Naruto and Sai were immune to it all, curled in each other's arms, as secure as an ANBU who had never known love and the red blooded teenage Jinchu with a slutty vixen in his head could possibly be.


End file.
